An Angel's Story
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: An angel tells of how she fell in love with a certain Yami in her past life and how it changed her future forever. But can Yami Bakura really love someone back or or will he lose her to someone else? (Yami Bakura/OC)
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's Story  
  
  
  
"I have lived a full life and I know it. I have loved, lost, raised children, done everything to fill most people's desires...and yet I'm left heartbroken for all of eternity" An angel told her tale into a dreamers mind while they rest in sleep on earth.  
  
"I was once your age, about 15. At the time I loved a game called Duel Monsters and would compete in competitions all over Japan and sometimes even the world. It was at a certain competition though...in Domino city that started the rest of my life"  
  
~Flashback~   
- Hikari -  
"Hey Hikari! Come on we have to go sign up" A tall red head pulled me into a line of people waiting to sign up for the competition today. There were many people for it was rumored that the Game King himself would be playing in this tournament as well.  
  
"What are you so side tracked about?" The taller girl, Milan asked. I pointed to two guys that seemed like almost identical twins talking over by a shop. The taller one seemed to be yelling at the smaller and more innocent one. I watched as the smaller one was punched in the face and was left with a bloody lip.  
  
"I have to stop him" I raced out of the line and across the street. Just as the taller boy raised his arm to hurt his "twin" again I rushed between them and took the force of the blow instead. The hit caused me to fall to the ground.  
  
"Damn, that was smart..." I mumbled to myself as I got up off the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Please Yami..."  
  
"Keep out of this Ryou!"   
  
"...y-yes master"  
  
"You have no right to hit him like that. I don't care what he did but stop" I managed to say while wiping blood off the side of my face where I had hit the ground. I stood and took Ryou by the arm, away from his Yami.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou asked, concerned. His Yami had never hit anyone but himself before...  
  
"Yeah, are you?" I forced a smile.  
  
"Yes..." Ryou knew he'd get beat up more for this act later but didn't want to worry the girl with that.  
  
  
- Ryou -   
I had braced myself for the impact of my Yami's punch but it never came. Instead I heard a thud as someone hit the ground. Opening my eyes a saw a girl with long reddish brown hair lying on her side on the pavement.  
  
My Yami yelled at her for interfering. Something inside of me told me to speak up...but I was silenced again anyways.  
  
She was okay though...so I guess it's fine...Yami will get me back for this though.  
  
  
- Bakura -  
Nobody had ever spoke to me like that, ever. If I ever see her again I'll be sure to teach her a lesson. I watched as she talked to Ryou and wiped blood from her face. A sudden scream told me her friend was coming. The girl said she was fine but was taken off anyways. I would have to teach my aibou a lesson for letting people interfere...  
  
"Ryou, let's go" I said. I looked back one last time to watch the girl and her friend go in the opposite direction.  
  
For the next week everything was the same. Ryou was being obedient and I was free to travel in my make shift body whenever I pleased. Which, most of the time I used to visit Malik. Unfortunately I was in for a rude surprise when Malik decided to visit my home.  
  
  
- Hikari -  
A few days after the tournament, I enrolled into a new school, Domino High. More surprising was the fact that the boy, Ryou was in my class. He volunteered to have me over to his house that day to help with anything from work to finding my way around school.  
  
That day I went to his house after school to work on homework but was in for quite a surprise...  
  
  
- Ryou -   
I knew my Yami wouldn't be very happy that I had invited Hikari over. I laughed at her name versus my Yami's. Light and dark.  
  
The only thing that puzzles me is the look my Yami gave her as we were walking home after I had first met her. Was it a look of hate...or love?  
  
  
- Bakura -   
When I opened the door to Ryou's home I cringed as I saw who was sitting on the couch with Ryou...that girl.  
  
"Hey who's the girl?" Malik asked into my ear.  
  
"Nobody important"  
  
I saw Ryou and her look up as we went through the living room to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe she's here" I mumbled while pulling a soda from the fridge for Malik.  
  
"Come on Bakura tell me who she is...your girlfriend maybe?"  
  
"Yeah right, like I'd want one" I scowled at Malik causing him to stop teasing me.  
  
'I still need to teach that girl a lesson too...what a perfect time'  
  
  
- Hikari -  
I frowned as Ryou's twin walked over and took me by the arm.  
  
"We have something to talk about. I will only be a second" He said to Ryou. I knew Ryou couldn't do anything against his Yami either...what was I getting into?  
  
Yami or Bakura as Ryou sometimes calls him dragged me up the stairs into a bedroom. He turned the light on and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What do you want with me?!" I yelled.  
  
"For you to learn your place!" He said as he raised his arm to punch me. I reacted faster and slapped him smartly across the face. He only smiled and touched his face where I hit him.  
  
"Not bad, for a girl" he smirked. He pushed me towards the wall and pinned my arms there with his own. He could still easily kick me in the gut and do some pretty bad damage. For one of the first times in my life I was really scared.   
  
So I did the only thing I could do, scream. He seemed shocked for a second. He couldn't cover my mouth with his hands because they were holding me to the wall so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed me. My eyes widened and then I guess I passed out because the next thing I remember is seeing Ryou looking concerned at me.  
  
  
- Bakura -  
I can't believe I just did that. I'm so stupid. I back away from her and her body falls limply to the floor. I have to get of here...to think. I race down the stairs and out the door. Malik follows. I see Ryou go upstairs to find the girl. Damn...what am I going to do? And what is this feeling I have?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Okay here's the first chapter. Yet another fic to add to my list of unfinished ones ^_^ woo! Anyways please review and no flaming!! *points to Isis who is holding up a sign with an x over a flame* ^^;;  
  
Hikari: Ewwwwwwwww!! *running around screaming with a thing of mouthwash*  
  
Bakura: Spitting on the ground...ugh gross!  
  
Nuriko: Heehee. Oh yeah and to you who don't know. Bakura is Yami Bakura and Ryou is regular Bakura. Also this story is told in different peoples POV's. See ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Nuriko: Beforehand I'd like to remind everyone that this story is told in different characters Point's of Views. See you at the end of the chapter!  
  
  
- Ryou -  
I watched as my Yami ran out of the house with Malik in quick pursuit. What had he done to Hikari?  
  
I ran quickly to my room...she wasn't there. I checked the spare bedroom and found her passed out on the floor by a wall.  
  
"Hikari, Hikari, wake up" I shook her gently. She didn't seem to have any visible physical injuries. I sighed with relief as she opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. Half out of concern and half out of curiosity.  
  
"Your Yami tried to beat me up and ended up kissing me instead" She said plainly with a bit of humor in her voice. I just looked at her with wide eyes. Did I hear that right? Bakura kissed her?!  
  
- Hikari -  
When I had told Ryou what happened the look on his face was priceless. I guess I was taking this too lightly. With a sigh I straitened myself up and let Ryou help me down to the first floor of his house.   
  
"Why were you so shocked when I told you?" I asked. Holding my head slightly. Ryou went to get me some aspirin.  
  
"Well it's just that I was pretty sure my Yami couldn't feel love..." Ryou started.  
  
"I don't think it was an...uh...romantic action. I think it was cause he wanted me to shut up. Worked pretty well too" I laughed and took the medicine he gave me.  
  
My cell phone rang all of a sudden. Picking it up I found out that Milan had a family emergency and had to go back to the US for who knows how long. I wished her luck and told her I'd be praying for her mother who was in the hospital.  
  
"What am I gonna do now...? I have no place to stay. Milan and I were sharing the same apartment but I can't pay the rent on my own..." I sighed.  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Ryou suggested.   
  
"Really Ryou?"   
  
"Yeah, why not? My Yami won't be very pleased but I'd be happy for you to stay here" he said with a smile.  
  
I hugged him and said thanks then headed back to my apartment to grab what stuff I had.  
  
- Bakura -   
Malik had caught up to me and was now asking me questions on what happened. I ended up telling him to get him to leave me alone and yet it backfired and he asked even more questions.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" I yelled to him.  
  
"Sure Bakura. Even thought you're a Yami, you're only human...er...I guess" He said. I glared daggers at him. He shut up. I should try that on Ryou more.  
  
"I hope I never run into that girl again" I mumbled as I went back to Ryou's house. Malik followed with an amused look on his face.   
  
Halfway back he spoke up again.  
  
"You like her" He said, plain and simple. That was it. I grabbed Malik by the front of his shirt.  
  
"I do not!" I yelled at him, wanting to kill him for even suggesting it.  
  
"Yes you do, that's why you're so uptight about it. It's okay for Yamis to fall in love. I even think my Yami likes someone" Malik said with a shudder. "I pity whoever she is" He said jokingly trying to get Bakura's temper down.  
  
"Well I don't so drop it" He said.  
  
I entered Ryou's house only to find Ryou and that girl carrying a box and a suitcase up to the spare room.  
  
"What's going on?!" I demanded almost causing Ryou to fall off the stairs.  
  
"Um...Hikari is moving in with us for a little while"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Malik laughed as I swore in ancient Egyptian.   
  
- Malik -  
Hmm, I almost feel sorry for poor Bakura. Being stuck in a house with his crush.  
  
I laugh as Bakura curses and swears to kill Ryou one day.  
  
"Bakura, if it's that bad you can move in with Isis and I'd be happy to stay here" I suggested with a grin.  
  
"No, I have to stay here cause Ryou is here which means my ring is here" He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay...well I'll visit you more then or something. Hope you live!" I laugh and run out of the door before Bakura can kill me.  
  
- Hikari -  
I cringe as I hear Bakura yelling. I was having doubts on whether it was good for me to stay here or not. Ryou seemed to think it was. I guess he wanted his Yami to learn to be around more people...or something. I still had yet to find out what exactly a "Yami" is. Oh well...I would later.  
  
"Thanks again Ryou" I said as I placed a box of some of my things on the floor. Ryou helped me get situated and then went for his room for a bit.  
  
"I'm not happy with you being here" I looked towards the door and saw Bakura standing there.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't be" I replied with a sigh. He was going to make my stay here less than pleasant until I learned to get along with him. I walked up to him and stared into his eyes.   
  
'They're so cold...' I thought to myself. 'Has he always been like this? So angry and void of love?'  
  
"Listen Bakura...I don't want to be your enemy. Please let us be friends while I'm here and maybe even when I'm gone?" I ask. He is silent.  
  
"I don't need friends. I don't need you" He said before walking to his own room and away from my sight.  
  
Sighing again I sit on my bed. Why do I care if I want him as a friend? Maybe cause we both need one. I think about Malik, Bakura's only friend that I knew of and one of my only friends, Milan. We're not so different you and I...  
  
  
  
Nuriko: K here's another finished chapter.   
  
Bakura: At least I didn't have to kiss that girl again.  
  
Nuriko: Stop acting like you didn't enjoy it! ^_^  
  
Bakura: O_o; I didn't. Really.  
  
Malik: Uh huh...sure.  
  
Bakura: *kicks Malik in the head* Be quiet you!  
  
Malik: @_@;;; *falls over*  
  
Nuriko: Okay, we better end this before it gets too violent. *gets a wagon and sticks Malik on it and drags him and Yami Bakura away. Sign on the back of the wagon says "Please review and no flames!"* 


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
- Bakura -  
I lie on my bed with nothing to do and not able to get Hikari out of my mind. I wasn't used to feeling this way, and I didn't like it either. The fact that I couldn't beat up my host around her was edging on my nerves as well. How else was I going to get him to listen?!  
  
"Damn her" I mutter before drifting off for a quick nap. Usually Spirits or Yamis don't sleep or eat for that matter but I have been lacking energy lately and had nothing better to do.  
  
"SHIIITTTTTTT!!" A scream from downstairs woke me up.  
  
'Was that Ryou? He doesn't use that kind of language...Well not usually at least'  
  
I stood, stretched and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen from where I heard the noise.  
  
'Okay...so it was Ryou...he had burned himself on the stove...again' Hikari was trying to help him but they weren't doing very well at making dinner.  
  
I stood with an amused look on my face as I watched them try to make a decent meal.  
  
"Hey, you could help ya know!" Hikari said to me as she ran back to the fridge for the 5th time since I came down.  
  
I stared at her. She expected me to cook?  
  
- Ryou -  
I screamed out of pain and frustration as I managed to burn myself in the oven. I heard footsteps as my Yami came down the stairs and into the kitchen. After a few minutes Hikari implied that maybe he could help.   
  
My Yami...cook? Yeah, sure.  
  
"Um...maybe we should go out for dinner, ne?" I suggested. Hikari nodded and we headed to the door, Yami Bakura following for who knows why.  
  
There is silence as we walk along the street. It would be at least a 10-15 minute walk to get to the nearest fast food joint.   
  
- Hikari -  
The silence of the walk was killing me but I didn't know what to say to Ryou and it was pretty obvious that Bakura wouldn't probably ever want to talk to me.  
  
'I'm boredddd...' I say in my head. So instead of talking I break out in song, heck it was all I could think of to do.  
  
"Oh, life's gonna suck when you grow up, when you grow up, when you grow up. Life's gonna suck when you grow up It sucks pretty bad right now!" I sing. Bakura stares at me with the weirdest look I've ever seen. I could've almost sworn it was ALMOST an attempt at smiling.  
  
"Uh, lovely song" Ryou said with a laugh. I took a fake bow and laughed with him.  
  
"Trust me, I know worse" I said.  
  
- Bakura -   
I had to fight back an urge to laugh as the girl began to sing a ridiculous tune in an off key voice.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" I heard someone call my name and watched as Malik ran over with his sister Isis. Malik introduced Isis to Hikari and then walked with me as we continued towards the food place.  
  
"So how's life?" He asked.  
  
"Hell, like always" I reply simply. "What about you, has your Yami been any better recently?"  
  
"Yeah...he's been okay I guess" We both watch as some kids on bikes almost get hit by cars on the busy street.  
  
"Foolish humans" I laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'm human too you know" Malik said.  
  
"Yeah well you're not half as idiotic as some others I know"  
  
"Are you implying me to be stupid then Bakura?" Isis joined our conversation for a quick second before turning back to talk to Ryou.  
  
"Maybe" I mumble only loud enough for Malik and I to hear. Malik laughs.  
  
'Hm, I'll let Hikari think I've accepted her for now, maybe it'll give me a chance to remind Ryou who's boss...'  
  
- Malik -  
I could tell Bakura was thinking of something though I'm not sure what. He was silent for a while before we started conversation again on Yami Yugi and how to get rid of him and get his millennium item. It had been a while since we last tried, maybe he had forgotten. I doubted it.   
  
We all headed into a fast food joint and sat down at a table while Isis and Ryou went to get our orders filled. I saw the girl eying a machine over in the corner. It was a 3-player Para para Paradise machine. I knew what was coming...  
  
"Hey guys, wanna go play?" She asked in a semi-excited voice. I shrug. She was kinda cute now that I had a good look at her but if I started to date her Bakura would skin me alive, at least I think he would...  
  
"Please!!" She asks again.  
  
"Sure...if Bakura will" I say with a grin.   
  
"Great!" Without asking Bakura she drags all three of us to the machine and put some money in. She chooses the song "Velfarre 2000".  
  
"This should be pretty easy for you huh Bakura?" I ask in a mocking voice. "Since you're soooo good at games and all" I laughed, he had never played a game like this before in his life. With my luck he'd probably ace it though. Then again...he was no Yami Yugi...  
  
The music began and I tried to figure out if the look on Bakura's face was confusion, concentration or hate. I hoped it wasn't the latter once, I'd hate to make him mad seeing what he had done to Ryou in the past months.  
  
'Velfarre into the music countdown!  
Velfarre into the newest century!  
Velfarre, it is the future calling!  
Euro night, Velfarre 2000,  
Countdown!  
  
Hurry up, my little guy!  
Everybody is getting all the tickets, baby!  
Come on baby, come on boy!  
Won't you really be the only one in Tokyo?  
  
Velfarre! Velfarre!  
Shaking together with you  
Dancing! Dancing!  
You gotta movin' movin'  
Velfarre! Velfarre!  
Jumping together in the Euro fever  
Come on and dance tonight!  
  
Velfarre into the music countdown!  
Velfarre into the newest century!  
Velfarre, it is the future calling!  
Euro night, Velfarre 2000!  
Velfarre into the music countdown!  
Velfarre into the newest century!  
Velfarre, it is the future calling!  
Euro night, Velfarre 2000,  
Countdown!'  
  
The music ended and we all headed back to the table where the others were waiting.  
  
- Ryou -  
I stared in shock, almost dropping the drinks as I watched my Yami Para Para with Malik and Hikari on the machine.   
  
I wondered if it was possible for someone to change in such a short matter of time. My mind was made up when I got home and Hikari went up to bed. When she left my Yami promptly began to beat me again. I cried out as his hand twisted my arm to an uncomfortable position.   
  
"You have to learn who's in charge Ryou" He said to me in his usual cruel, cold voice. He threw me to the floor and kicked me hard in the ribs and the face. That night I crawled up to my room, bruised and bleeding and fell to my floor.  
  
"He'll never change...I hate him. I wish I had never gotten the millennium ring" I say as I fall into a pain ridded sleep.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Bakura!! That's so mean!  
  
Bakura: Um...sorry.  
  
Ryou: Think how I feel --;  
  
Nuriko: Well next time he tries Ryou, you can blackmail him with this. *hands Ryou a video tape of Bakura dancing and a picture of him while he's sleeping*  
  
Bakura: O_o; *grabs them and destroys them*  
  
Nuriko: I have copies you know.  
  
Malik: *snicker*  
  
Nuriko: But...since I like you so much you just have to say sorry to Bakura and I'll trash these.  
  
Bakura: ...*mumbles something*  
  
Ryou: Can't hear you.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry...  
  
Ryou, Nuriko and Malik: Still can't hear you!  
  
Bakura: I'M SORRY! *passes out from saying such a phrase* x_x;  
  
Nuriko: Eww...I was gonna say "now that wasn't so hard, was it?" but I guess it was. ^^;; Oh well. *helps Malik drag Bakura off the set. Ryou follows last with a sign saying "No flames, please review!!"* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Nuriko: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...I only own my O.C, Hikari. So...don't sue me...  
  
  
-Hikari-  
I woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. Everything was quiet; I could usually hear Ryou up and about. I crept out of bed and walked to his room.  
  
"Ryou...? Hey, are you up?" I asked quietly, no reply. I opened the door a crack and then just a little more... The door hit something, causing it to stop.  
  
"Ryou?" I walked through the crack between the door and the wall and stood shocked for a moment. Ryou was lying face down on the floor. Large purple and blue bruises were on his face, arms and legs. There were probably more too.   
  
"Hey Ryou, wake up!" I gently shook him. He stayed asleep.  
  
"Ryou, please, come on, wake up!" He groaned slightly and weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I ask, my eyes wandering over his figure.  
  
"N-nothing" He grimaced causing me to notice a small cut on his arm as well as his face.  
  
"Wait, I'll be right back" I said. I ran into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. Pulling out a few band-aids and Neosporin I then ran back to him room.  
  
"Can you sit up?" I ask. He nods and I help him sit up against the wall. I take my time to fix his cuts and help him to lay on his bed.   
  
"You should rest now" I covered him up. He mouthed 'thank you' as I turned and left the room.  
  
-Ryou-  
I was woken up on a whole lot of pain. Not the worst I had ever felt but still pretty bad. Hikari knelt by me with a concerned look. She asked what happened but I couldn't tell her that my Yami did this, he wouldn't be happy. She fixed me up and helped me to bed. As I fell asleep I hoped things would get better after this, but with my luck, they'd become worse.  
  
-Hikari-  
I knew who it was, who hurt Ryou. Instead of heading to my room I walked across the hall to Bakura's room. I didn't bother to knock on the door, I just walked right in. Bakura was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. As I enter he looks up slightly.   
  
"Why?" I ask. He looks surprised.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you hurt Ryou?" He stays quiet.   
  
"Tell me!!" I yell.  
  
"To teach him his place" He replies. "And I think you should learn yours too!" He grabs my wrist. It hurts.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Not until you know who is in charge" he tightens his grip. Tears begin to well in my eyes.  
  
"From now on, you'll listen to what I say and follow my instructions. Got it?" He asked, his brown eyes glaring at me.  
  
"You're not the Bakura I saw yesterday" My statement caught him off guard.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Yesterday...when Malik, you and I were dancing. You were different...this isn't really you!" I choke back a cry.  
  
"What do you know?! That was all an act you fool!" He said back to me.  
  
"No!" I screamed and broke away from his grip. I fled out the door and into the rain that had begun. I ran for a long time but didn't hear Bakura following so I slowly stopped running and slowed to a walk. The light rain had begun to grow stronger as I walked down one unknown street after another. The water had long soaked through my long sleep pants and t-shirt. I wore no shoes and my feet were probably cut from glass in the road. I couldn't feel it though, I couldn't feel anything. I just couldn't accept the fact that the Bakura I had encountered a while ago...was the real him. Everything in my mind told me that he was ruthless, cold and cruel...yet those thoughts all seemed to end on the kiss he had given me. It was filled with warmth and a hint of love...  
  
-Bakura-   
I watched as the girl ran from the room and down the stairs.  
  
"That'll teach her" I said to myself. I stared at the wall again.  
  
'But...was that really the best thing to do?' I stopped myself. Why was I thinking this way? I never used to feel these worthless emotions and I didn't need to start now...  
  
"I'm glad se's gone...why should I care what happens to her...?"  
  
-Hikari-  
I continued to walk as the rain poured down my face, hair and back. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest. A sudden noise startled me. Was it crying...? No, it was a motorcycle. As it came closer it pulled to a stop. The driver pulled off his helmet and his golden blonde hair fell gently on his shoulders.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Hikari...? Is that really you?" His lavender eyes are filled with questioning. I nod.  
  
"What are you doing walking in the rain?" He asks.  
  
"I got in a fight with Bakura..."  
  
"Well, you need to get inside. Here" He hands me his helmet. "You can crash at my sister's and my place"  
  
"What about you?" I gesture towards the helmet in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry as long as the cops don't catch me, I'm fine" he smiles and straps the helmet on me.  
  
"Hold on" he tells me "I'd hate to end up killing you" The engine revs up and we drive off. I wrap my arms around Malik's waist and lean my head on his back.  
  
'I'm suddenly...so sleepy...'  
  
-Malik-  
I saw a figure walking down the street, the hair is what caught my attention, it had to be Hikari. I pulled over and we talked for a minute before I invited her to my home. She looked terrible, she was soaked and her eyes were red. She had been crying, hard. On the way back I felt her either fall asleep or pass out. I thanked Ra that her grip was still tight because I had meant it when I said I didn't want her to die. When I got back to the apartment I carried her up to where I lived with Isis.  
  
'She's so light!' I thought as I entered floor number 2. I managed to open the door and carry her inside. Isis was up making breakfast when I walked in. When she saw us she nearly dropped a glass.  
  
"Oh no, Malik, what happened?" She ran towards the spare bedroom, gesturing for me to follow. I lay her down on the bed and leave as Isis changes her. She opens the door when she is finished.  
  
"So?"  
  
"She was walking by herself in the rain. She said she got in a fight with Bakura..." I said as I take off my wet shirt and pull out a towel from the closet to dry off with. "It's really pouring out there"  
  
"Malik...I think she has the beginnings of a fever. Could you get me some medicine and water for when she wakes up?" I nod and leave for a moment and head to the kitchen. When I return Isis has pulled a chair up next to the bed and is reading a book.  
  
"Here" I say as I hand her the medicine. I pull up a chair next to my sister and sit for a moment just watching Hikari sleep.  
  
"Looks like the rain has stopped" Isis looked out the window and stood "I need to run to the store. I will be back in about an hour. Make sure she takes her medicine" Isis leaves the room and I hear her slip on her shoes and walk out the door. I sigh.  
  
"Thanks Isis..." I wonder why my sister must leave at all the worst times. I turn my attention back to Hikari. Gently I move a piece of hair from her forehead. He eyes slowly open and I pull my hand away quickly, blushing slightly.   
  
"...Am I at your home now Malik?" She asks. I nod a pick up the medicine and water. I watch as she takes the medicine and drinks some water.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" I ask.  
  
"I guess, a little tired. Thank you by the way"  
  
"Oh, you're welcome"  
  
"I feel kind of bad about running away...I shouldn't have left Ryou by himself..." She turned away before continuing. "I don't want him to be hurt by Bakura anymore"  
  
"I understand...I know how he can be sometimes. He's not really that bad though" I reply.  
  
'How come she keeps thinking about him all the time? Is it possible that she's in love with him...even after what he has hurt her?'  
  
-Hikari-  
I continue to talk to Malik for a while, surprisingly enough he continues to listen to me as well. Most people I have encountered have cared little or none about what I've had to say.  
  
"Looks like I might have to miss school tomorrow...Malik, don't you go to school?" I ask. He can't be too much older than Ryou and the others.  
  
"Nah, Isis home schools me. I want to start a regular public school though. It has to be more fun. Maybe you can help me to convince her?" I nod.  
  
"Maybe I could go to your school even...and protect you" he winks playfully and I laugh.  
  
"I'd like that" I reply. He smiles.  
  
"I'm not sure if you want to...but Domino High is sponsoring a large dance this Friday...would you like to go with me?" He blushed slightly.   
  
'Woah...Malik is asking me to a dance?' My mind flashes to Bakura for a moment. I sigh. 'Nothing will ever happen between him and I'  
  
"Yes Malik, I'd love to go with you" I should just forget all about Bakura...and about that kiss.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you Shadow_Assassin01 on the advice about declaimers. Oh and to everyone else who reviewed, thank you all so much. I really appreciate it ^_^  
  
Hikari: Woah...so I'm going on a date with Malik now?  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, why?  
  
Hikari: Cool! He's a lot cuter than Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Hey! \_/  
  
Malik: Bakura, you shouldn't deny the truth.  
  
Bakura: Grr...  
  
Hikari: Then again Otogi is cute and so is Ryou...  
  
Nuriko: Oh no...you got her started...  
  
Hikari: And Joey, Yami Yugi, Seto, Yugi...  
  
Malik and Bakura: O.o; okay...  
  
Nuriko: Sorry hun but you're gonna be stuck with Yami Bakura in my fic.  
  
Hikari: Thanks...  
  
Nuriko: Oh come on, you act like it's a bad thing.  
  
Hikari: Well he's only a few thousand years old!!!  
  
Nuriko and Bakura: So?  
  
Hikari: Ugh I give up I'm going to my trailer.  
  
Nuriko: Everyone please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Nuriko: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only Hikari and Milan.  
  
  
-Ryou-  
I woke up to the sound of utter silence. Where was Hikari and was she okay?  
  
I managed to struggle out of bed and stumble out of my bedroom door and into the hall. I looked in the door to her room but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'I hope my Yami didn't do anything...'  
  
I headed to Bakura's room. I knocked once and then a second time as there was no response.  
  
"What is it?!" My Yami snapped.  
  
"It's Ryou, do you know where Hikari is?" I asked sheepishly.   
  
"I don't know and I don't care!!" Was the sharp reply I received.   
  
I sighed and winced at the pain of my injuries.   
  
'What happened?'  
  
-Bakura-  
'Ever since I met that girl everything has been going wrong...' I cursed and sat up. I really needed to get out.  
  
"I guess I better see if Hikari is still around. Might as well, I don't have anything better to do" I headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
'Dammit where is that annoying girl?!'  
  
I searched the house high and low but I found no trace of Hikari or Ryou...  
  
"Where did they go...ugh" I picked up a jacket and walked out into the rain. Ryou is probably at Yugi's so I better start looking there. But I swear that I will someday kill Hikari...and then she'll be out of my thoughts, forever"  
  
-Ryou-  
After being yelled at by my Yami I got dressed and left for Yugi's house right away. I needed his help to find Hikari if she wasn't there.  
  
The pain of my bruises kept me from running but I still needed to get there quickly.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" a familiar voice as well as the sound of a motorcycle approached.   
  
"Hello Tristan" I said.  
  
"You headed to Yugi's place?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool, wanna lift?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Umm, sure why not..." I climbed on the back of the motorcycle and held on as Tristan sped away to the game shop.  
  
-Malik-  
Hikari had fallen back asleep and I sat waiting in her room for either her to wake up again or for Isis to come back. Her fever had stayed down to a minimum thanks to Isis' planning ahead.   
  
"Malik I'm home!" Isis called from the doorway where she kicked off her shoes and hung up her coat.  
  
"Welcome back!" I replied. She smiled.  
  
"Is she still asleep?" Isis motioned toward Hikari.  
  
"She woke up for a bit but fell back asleep not too long ago" Isis nodded at my response.   
  
"So, did you talk to her?" Isis asked as she and I headed out to sit at the kitchen table.  
  
"Umm, yeah"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Does it matter?" I tried to avoid giving her an answer. She gave me a suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Did my little brother make a move on a girl?" She laughed as I began to blush.  
  
"I guess I should take that as I yes. Are you taking her to the dance then?" Ever since Battle City Isis and I had been closer and were talking more often.  
  
"What if I am?" I replied. She shrugged.   
  
"I was just wondering cause I'm going with Seto. Maybe her and I could look for dresses together" She suggested.   
  
'Oh yeah, that's right I forgot she was going...It isn't really a surprise though. Seto and Isis had been going steady with each other ever since my Yami had been put under control'  
  
"I guess you'll just have to ask Hikari when she wakes up" I reply.  
  
"Ask me what?" Came a voice from the doorway. I look towards the direction of the spare room and see Hikari leaning against the doorframe. She smiles and walks over to the table and sits by me.   
  
"Would you like to go shopping with me, maybe Tuesday after you get out of school, for a dress for the dance?" Isis asked her. She nods.  
  
"Sure I'd love to Isis. Oh and I wanted to ask you something...do you think Malik could start public school with me?" She asked.   
  
'Wow...I can't believe she took me seriously and even remembered my request...'  
  
"Well I guess...I could get him enrolled tomorrow and he could start school with you on Tuesday, if you are feeling better" Isis says thinking about Hikari's proposal. "I guess it'll be okay"  
  
"Thank you sister" I say in a half whisper. She nods.  
  
"Time for you to get back to bed!" She tells Hikari. Hikari sighs but does as she is told.  
  
'I have a feeling that this will be a very interesting week...'  
  
-Ryou-  
I arrive at Yugi's house with Tristan. As soon as I enter though the door I am bombarded with questions about what happened to me and where was my Yami and Hikari.  
  
"Yugi...I need your help" I managed to say. He gave me a questioning look before replying.  
  
"What is it Ryou?"  
  
"I can't find Hikari. I think my Yami did something to her but I have no clue where she is. Please help me to look for her" I say looking towards my friends. They all nod and we split up to look.   
  
I search anywhere where I think she may be; the movies, the park even the school building but she is at none of those places. I have searched for 3 hours before returning to the game shop. They have not found her either. There was a new addition to our search team though. My Yami had shown up.   
  
Yami Yugi didn't seem very happy to see Bakura and he questioned him and yelled a lot. He kept asking what he did to Hikari. And every time the answer would be the same...  
  
"I taught her a lesson" is all that he says. Anger grows inside of me. He beats me, torments me and now chases away one of my friends. I can't stand it anymore.  
  
"I hate you!" I scream all of a sudden causing everyone to become silent and stare at me. "Ever since I received the millennium ring every single day of my life has been hell! I can't take it anymore! You know how many days I have woken up wishing to be dead?! I have even tried to kill myself!" I pull up the sleeves on my long sleeved shirt to show scars on my wrists where I had tried to commit suicide.   
  
Yugi and my other friends suck in breaths, not believing I would do that to myself.  
  
"Unfortunately, it has never worked and I am left here, wondering what I have ever done to you! Now you chase away one of my friends and don't even seem to care that she may even be dead now because of you! I hate it, I hate you. I wish we had never met!" I scream. I take in full breaths of air trying to calm down but it was hard...All those things I had said had been bottled up inside for so long...  
  
-Bakura-  
I stare blankly at Ryou. I cannot ever think right now. All that I can hear is the sound of Ryou's angry voice ringing in my ears.   
  
Yugi and the others stare at me, like they expect me to say I am sorry...but I can't...I won't. It's not my fault Ryou and Hikari are such weaklings...at least, this is what I keep telling myself.   
  
Without saying I word I stand and walk out of the door and into the rain. I walk slowly back to Ryou's house and to my room. There I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.   
  
'What had ever caused me to be this way?' I ask myself. I cannot find the answer though. Like Yami Yugi, I had long ago lost the memory of my past life.   
  
'But can I ever change?' I ask myself before falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
-Hikari-  
The next morning I felt like crap. I was burning up and my head hurt like anything.   
  
"Good to see you're awake, here take this" I heard Malik say to me as he handed me water and medicine.   
  
"Thank you" I say before taking the medicine and handing the water glass back to him. "Where is Isis?"  
  
"She went to enroll me in Domino High. Oh and thank you for asking her by the way"  
  
"It's no problem. So...about the dance on Friday...when is it?" I ask.  
  
"It starts at 10 and runs all night...well at least till 5 am" He replies. My eyes widen.   
  
"Do these people not like sleep of something?!" He laughs.   
  
"Well they do more then dance there when it gets late...but we'll leave it at that. You should go back to bed so you'll be ready to go back to school tomorrow. I bet Ryou is worried" I nod and drift into a dream filled sleep...  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Here is another chapter for your reading enjoyment.  
  
Hikari: *cough*  
  
Nuriko --; Anyways I hopefully fixed most of, or all of the spelling errors in the previous chapters. Hope you all liked this one.  
  
*random poof of smoke and out comes Sakura, Aya, Kenji, George, Thomas, and Miroku*  
  
Sakura: Where is Setoooo??  
  
Nuriko: O.o; How should I know...I don't even know if I've even made him show him in the fic so far except when Isis is talking about him ^^  
  
Sakura: nooo...that's mean ;_;  
  
Aya: Is Yami Yugi here?  
  
Nuriko: nope.  
  
Aya: Ryou?  
  
Nuriko: Um...he should be here somewhere. I think last time I saw him he was helping his Yami and Malik pry sugar away from Yami Malik O.o;  
  
Aya: Oh okay ^^;;  
  
Miroku: *Goes up to Hikari* Will you bear my child?  
  
Hikari: O_O;; *slaps him and runs*  
  
Nuriko: Nice move ^^  
  
Kenji: Hey...where did George go? o.o;  
  
Nuriko: Oh Ra...  
  
*they turn to see Miroku and George fighting with each other in a big anime dust cloud from within the cloud come random screams from George saying that Miroku is not a gentleman*  
  
Kenji and Nuriko: ^^;  
  
Nuriko: I think we better go find Ryou, Malik and Yami Malik...you never know what they're up to...  
  
Kenji: Yes and if they are bad we can dress them up as YMY and make them sing :D  
  
Nuriko: Good idea. See you next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Nuriko: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so there.  
  
  
-Bakura-  
In my dream everything around me was dark and silent. Usually that wouldn't put me on the edge because I do live in the Shadow Realm after all...but there was something else that made me feel uneasy.   
  
I remember walking through the darkness, not knowing what lie ahead and tripping over something. I looked down and I felt my heart knot up.  
  
"Ryou?" I ask the still form on the ground. I bend over and pick him up in my arms. He still had a little of a pulse. I continue to wander until I hit something else. I bend down closer to see what it is.  
  
"Oh Ra...no..." I murmur. Lying on the ground, covered in blood was Hikari. Her brownish red hair lay sprawled around her and covering her face partially. Her skin had lost its tan complexion and had become deathly pale. I check for a pulse on her wrist. There is none.  
  
"Why?" Despite myself I began to cry. Behind me footsteps crept closer and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screamed and passed out...  
  
-Hikari-  
In my dream I was walking through a field of bright colored flowers. In the distance I could see Bakura, Ryou and Malik waving me over. I began to run towards them but even though the ground below me was moving with me I was getting no closer to them.   
  
"What's going on?" I stop to catch a quick breath. I look up and my friends are beginning to fade into the distance.  
  
"No, wait!" I cry as I try with all my might to follow them. It is no use. They are gone. Then everything turns black.   
  
The next thing I know I am standing in a cemetery. Everything is bleak and gray. I wander around for a while, trying to get out. I reach a headstone with writing that has been covered up by debris carried by the wind. I kneel and wipe away the dirt and sand.  
  
I read the name and description out loud. "Yami Bakura, death unknown, body never found"  
  
And that was where the dream ended...  
  
-Bakura-  
I awoke in a cold sweat. Ryou was probably at school already seeing as it was a little after noon. I got up, dressed and left the house. I needed to get some air. I walked down the street and to a local park. Seating myself on a bench I sat and stared at the sky, beginning to doubt my abilities and my actions.  
  
'Why have I beaten Ryou in the past and why do I want to hurt Hikari so much. Maybe Malik was right...Yamis can and do fall in love...'  
  
Maybe tomorrow I would go to school with Ryou, in my soul room of course. Maybe...Hikari would be there...and maybe Ryou might believe I am going to change...because I swear I will.  
  
-Malik-  
I could hear Hikari tossing and turning in her bed from my room. I had been getting stuff ready to start public school but decided to check on her. When I walked in the door she was squirming under the covers and saying things unknown to my ears.  
  
I walked over to her and gently shook her.  
  
"Noo..." She said softly, obviously having a bad dream. Within a few more seconds her eyes opened and she took a large intake of air.  
  
"Malik? I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I just had a bad dream" She said to me.  
  
"It's okay" I said, placing my hand on her forehead. "It seems that your temperature has gone down. I think you'll be fine to go to school tomorrow but Isis will check on you when she gets home from work" I smiled.   
  
"Thank you Malik..."  
  
-Hikari-  
Malik was so nice to me, all the more reason to forget about Bakura. But the dream I had...what was it about? The future? Maybe a premonition?  
  
That night as the three of us sat eating dinner Isis and I planned to go shopping tomorrow after school, since I was well enough to attend.  
  
"Oh wait!" I gasped. "I don't have my school uniform or any of my books!"   
  
"I can take you back to Ryou's house to get your stuff" Said Malik as he stood. "But I suggest you change first"   
  
"Yeah I guess you're right" I look at the nightgown I am still wearing.   
  
"You can borrow some of my clothes" Said Isis as she left the room. A few minutes later she appeared with a dark red t-shirt and tan pants. "I'm sorry if they are a little big"   
  
"It's no problem. Thank you Isis" I go and change and soon enough Malik and I are on the road and on the way to Ryou's house to get my school things.  
  
As we pull up to the house I hesitate. "I really don't want to run into either of them now..." I say to Malik.  
  
"They aren't home. I can't sense either of them" He reassures me. I pull a key out from my pocket. I am glad I had remembered to pick up one before I left the house a few days ago...unlocking the door I crept upstairs and grabbed my schoolbook bag. Inside it I stuck my cd player, cds, a sketchpad, all my schoolwork, 2 changes of my uniform and a few days change of clothes. Nodding in approval I left my room and went back outside to where Malik was waiting.   
  
"I'm ready" I say as I wrap my arms around him and we drive back to the Ishtar's apartment.   
  
The next morning I was up early and took a quick shower. I pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail and got dressed my usual school uniform, shoes and socks. Walking out into the dining room I saw Isis and Malik sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking.   
  
"Good morning!" They both say to me as I take a seat and eat a muffin from the bowl on the table.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Asked Isis. I nodded, not wanting to talk with food in my mouth.  
  
"Well sis we better get going, right Hikari?" Malik asks as he stands. I nod and pick up my book bag off the floor by my seat.   
  
"Be good today Malik, I'm sure Hikari will look after you though" She smiles and hugs her brother goodbye.  
  
"See you after school for shopping!" Isis says to me as I walk with Malik out the door. We walk down the flight of stairs to the main level and out into the parking lot. Before we leave Malik opens the door to his sister's car and pulls out a package. I raise an eyebrow as he hands me the box.  
  
"Just think of it as a 'glad you feel better' present" He says. I open it and pull out a light blue motorcycle helmet with dark blue lines. I gasp.   
  
"This must have cost you a fortune" I exclaim.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now you don't have to worry about us getting pulled over by the police and maybe I can teach you to ride on your own" He smiles.  
  
"Thank you Malik!" I hug him not noticing the blush that creeps to his cheeks.  
  
I strap the helmet on and we ride towards the Domino High School.  
  
"As we near the school I see Yugi, Ryou and their friends standing at the entrance to the school. They turn their heads as we speed past and along with other students, head towards the parking lot to see whom the two riders of the motorcycle were.  
  
Malik got off the bike first and took off his helmet. I could hear most or all of the girls there squeal because there was a new cute guy at the school. Rolling my eyes I pulled off my helmet and adjusted my book bag straps.   
  
"Hikari?!" Ryou nearly screams. He runs over to Malik and I. "Where have you been?"   
  
"I've been staying with Malik for a while. I am so sorry Ryou; I didn't mean to leave so soon. I just had a disagreement and I needed to have time to myself. I really am sorry" I say, my eyes welling with tears. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me. I should've called"  
  
"It's okay" He says. "At least you were in good hands" He says nodding towards Malik.  
  
"Ryou, you don't know how much I've missed you" I say softly, it was good to be back with my friends again.  
  
-Ryou-  
As soon as I see Hikari I feel my Yami stir in his soul room. He must have seen her too. But what was this feeling coming from him, jealousy?  
  
I question her before we walk into the school building together. It turns out that Malik would be in the same class as the rest of us.   
  
I just hoped that nobody else would go missing before the dance this Friday. Which reminded me, whom would I go with? I think about this through most of the class period. I was going to ask Hikari...but she was going with Malik...hmm...Yugi and Tea were going together as well as Mai and Joey and Miho and Tristan. I always seemed to be the odd man out...Oh well. Maybe I would find somewhere there...  
  
  
Nuriko: Dun dun dunnn! Ryou has quite a dilemma and was Bakura really jealous of Malik? Well, you'll have to see in the next chapter :D  
  
Bakura: I am not jealous of Malik --; I am much better looking then him!   
  
Malik: In your dreams!  
  
They both begin fighting.  
  
Nuriko: Okay boys, break it up. You know those two are hopeless. How will we ever get them to behave on our trips?  
  
Kenji: I don't know. Maybe sit them in front of the tv?  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, maybe. You'll have to send me a postcard from France by the way!  
  
Kenji: and you from Hawaii :D  
  
Nuriko: Okay ^_^  
  
Kenji: No what should we do about them now?  
  
Nuriko: I got it...HEY BOYS! 'WHO'S LINE IS IT ANYWAYS' IS ON!!  
  
Bakura and Malik: *rush off in a cloud of dust*  
  
Kenji and Nuriko: O.o; Very effective...  
  
Nuriko: Stay tuned for the next chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! 


	7. Chapter 7

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 7  
  
  
-Hikari-  
It felt somewhat awkward to be back in school and especially for Malik to be here. At some points during the day I could feel a power radiating from Ryou.   
  
'His Yami must still be mad at me' I say mentally, half listening to my geometry lesson.  
  
"Miss. Hikari please tell us what the proof for question 5 is" The teacher's words cut into my thoughts. I quickly glanced at the problem.  
  
"The subtraction property of equality?" I half asked. Half answered, unsure if I was right seeing I had been day dreaming most of the class period.   
  
"Correct" Soon class was over and I walked into the hallway with Malik following me to the next class. The rest of the day passed really quickly. During the last five minutes of 7th period everyone got to talk among themselves.  
  
"I don't need you, go with Malik to the dance, it doesn't bother me" A sneering voice entered my thoughts. I looked towards Ryou to see his Millennium ring glowing slightly.   
  
'Yami Bakura...' I thought as the bell rang. Pulling out my helmet from my locker and getting all my books I met Malik at the front gate.  
  
"Hikari?" A gentle voice said behind me.  
  
"Hmm, Ryou? What is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if you are ever coming back to live with me and my Yami?" Ryou said, shuffling his feet slightly and looking down.  
  
"Hmm...well I don't know yet. I don't know if I can face your Yami for a while. But I promise I'll come back" I say to Ryou with a smile. "Cross my heart, I swear" I say as I pull the motorcycle helmet on and climb on the back of Malik's bike. I wave to Ryou as we pull off and away from the school.  
  
Upon arriving home Isis was waiting at the door. I didn't have any homework to do, seeing as I try to get it done at lunch everyday so I changed my clothes and headed out for shopping with her. We chose to go to the nearest mall, which was only about a 10-minute walk from the apartment.   
  
"What about this one?" Isis asked. We had entered a store advertising prom dresses in their front window and decided to take a look around. I turn around to see Isis standing in front of the dressing room door. She is wearing a long orange-yellow dress. It has one strap and angles down the front, upper part of her chest. The dress nearly reaches the floor. Along the top and bottom is a thin, fine, red thread embroidered into the pattern of small roses.   
  
"Wow, Isis, that looks great" I say. She definitely looks different then usual. "I'm sure Seto will find you absolutely stunning!" I say reassuringly. She blushes and changes back into her normal clothes.   
  
I enter the dressing room next. I had a choice between a black dress, a dark blue/light blue one or one that was a vibrant red. I liked all three a lot so it would be hard to choose. I first tried on the red one and went to show Isis. It was a strapless with a formfitting top and a skirt that was straight all the way down with a long slit up the side. Next I changed into the black dress. It was cut much like Isis' yet had a gold colored border. Finally was the blue dress. It was spaghetti strap and was dark blue at the top. The fabric changed gradually from dark blue to light blue near the bottom of the dress. It was floor length and really comfortable. The fabric it was made from felt like silk and seemed like something out of a fairytale.   
  
"This is the one" I say to Isis. She nods in approval.  
  
"I think so too. You look great. Let's go check this stuff out and look for some shoes and jewelry" She tells me. I nod and go back to change and pay for the dress.  
  
Next we hit the shoe store and both pick out high heels. Finally was the jewelry store where we each picked out a few bracelets, necklaces and earrings.  
  
It was past 6 when we returned home and we had gotten started at 2:30!  
  
-Malik-  
I hear the door to the apartment open and I look up from the TV show I am watching. Isis and Hikari walk in, talking like old friends. I smile to both of them and make room as they both sit on the sofa I am currently resting on.   
  
"Have a good time?" I ask both of them. They nod.   
  
The next few days passed really quick, surprisingly enough. School wasn't too hard, well, at least not as hard as half of the things that Isis had taught me in the past. And I got to be with Hikari, so it was fun.  
  
Friday night I changed into long khaki pants and a black t-shirt. I knocked on Hikari's door.  
  
"One moment!" Was the answer I received. A few moments later she opened the door. I must have looked like a fool because for the next few seconds I stood there in total shock. Hikari looked like an angel in her new dress and outfit. Her eyes were highlighted by light blue eye shadow and a light pink lipstick added more color to her facial features.   
  
"You look great" I manage to say after a rather awkward silence.  
  
"Thank you Malik" She blushes slightly. A knock at the door tells me that our ride is here. Seto Kaiba had arrived in a company limo in which he was to take my sister, Hikari and myself to the dance. I had never been in a limo before. So simply the entire experience could be described in one word, amazing.   
  
-Hikari-  
I looked to Malik who was sitting next to me in the limo. He looked really handsome tonight. His hair was brushed a little different so it didn't hang in his face quite as much and his eyes, they could just memorize you with their color and intensity.   
  
'I wonder if Ryou is going to be here? I wonder if he got a date? I hope Malik won't be mad if I dance with him once...as friends of course...' The limo pulled up. Standing on the curb were none other then Yugi, Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Joey, Miho, Ryou and Yami Bakura.   
  
Malik held my hand as I stepped out of the limo and smiled to the others. Bakura was turned away from everyone; his eyes averted somewhere else.   
  
'Still mad' I think. 'He's so stubborn...but I shouldn't really talk' I laugh to myself as Malik leads me into the auditorium where the dance is held. When we entered the room the loud blast of music hit us dead on. The song was "Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper. Immediately I dragged Malik to the dance floor, as did Mai to Joey. Not many people were on the dance floor, maybe afraid to start dancing.   
  
"We gotta livin up this party!" Mai yelled to me as we danced to the wild music.   
  
"Yeah!" I reply. Malik laughs and soon other people joined in with out fun.  
  
"Okay, to all you great singers out there, here is your chance! We have a karaoke system set up so if you want to sing, go right ahead!" The DJ said over the speakers. Nobody seemed like they wanted to try. "Oh come on now, there must be one brave soul out there!"  
  
I swallow and start to walk up the stage.  
  
"Alright young lady, what is your name?" The DJ asks me.  
  
"Hikari..." I reply shyly.  
  
"Okay, everyone give a hand for Miss. Hikari!"  
  
I step up the microphone after telling the DJ's assistant the song I wanted.   
  
The music begins up and I sing...  
  
'Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Oh, thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
That's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And lovin' is all that I need  
And I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven  
  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And your loving is all that I need  
When I'm finally there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
  
We're in Heaven.'  
  
During the song I look around the room. My eyes eventually connect with a pair of dark brown ones and for some reason he holds my gaze. I shouldn't keep staring, I should be looking for Malik...but...I can't.  
  
'Bakura...'  
  
  
Nuriko: I finally updated O.o;; I am SO SORRY! I have taken way to long with this but I have been really busy with starting school, homework, projects, etc. I hope everyone is still interested in the story, if not, I can't blame you. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed! Um, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Heaven" by DJ Sammy.   
  
About my grammar, I know it sucks ^^ I hope t go back later and fix all the little details. Thanks again and please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
-Bakura-  
I watch the stage with interest as Hikari sings. I wondered though, why she was staring at me and why was I staring back? Shaking my head I turned away.  
  
'Stop it Bakura, she should mean nothing to you!' A voice inside my head says. 'And she is with Malik now anyways!' Still in my daydreams I don't notice that the song has ended and that Hikari was walking my way.  
  
"Bakura, I need to talk to you, please," Her voice cuts through my thoughts and my eyes connect with hers.   
  
"We really don't have anything to talk about," I reply coolly, my eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes we do, please just give me a chance to discuss things with you. Please." She says, softer now, as if she were going to cry. "And, if you're worried about what Malik thinks I have already talked it over with him, so can I just have a few minutes of your time?"   
  
"Yeah, fine...whatever," I reply.  
  
"You probably already know what I'm going to ask you about...I mean, it's no big surprise..." She begins.   
  
I roll my eyes. 'It probably has to do with...'  
  
"It's about Ryou...I want to know why you abuse him so much."  
  
'Bulls eye'  
  
"Why do I have to explain my actions to you?" I say somewhat irritated in the way that she was prying into my business.   
  
"I just want to know because Ryou is my friend! I am concerned for his safety!"  
  
"Yeah well you don't need to be worried anymore because Ryou actually fought back, so you can go back to your date now," My words came out a little more harsh then I anticipated but maybe now she'd let me be.  
  
"Oh I see...okay, then I guess I'll see you later Bakura..." She says quietly before beginning to walk off. I don't know what I was thinking but I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around slowly, her eyes filled with a sad look.  
  
"By the way, you sing very well," I say as I drop her arm and walk off.  
  
-Hikari-  
I was surprised. Bakura had actually given me a complement.   
  
'Probably just an act' I make myself think as I walk back to the back of the room where Malik was sitting. He smiled as I came over.  
  
"You did a really good job out there," He stands and kisses me on the cheek. I blush and manage to mumble a thank you.  
  
"Are you enjoying the dance so far?" I ask as we both take a sat. He shrugs.  
  
"It's okay I guess. I get to spend time with you though and that's all that matters."  
  
'He's so sweet' I think to myself.  
  
"All couples, this song is for you!" I see Tea up at the microphone. A slow song begins to play and a love song by SES starts up. Malik stands and takes my hand, leading me out to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest.  
  
'It feels so good to be like this. To be around someone that cares. All of my life I've never found a guy that loves me for who I really am but I have now. Malik must be the answer to all of my prayers' my eyes close and for a fleeting second I see a picture of Bakura.   
  
"It's over..." I say softly as a tear trickles down my cheek.   
  
-Bakura-  
I now stand in the very back of the room, close to the door. I don't like these dances; the loud music, the ignorant mortals, I can't stand it. I want to leave. But something tells me to stay, I don't know what.   
  
I watch as Hikari dances with Malik. I should be happy that Malik finally has a girlfriend and that one of my only 'friends' now has a normal life. He had been through a lot, with his Yami and with the fact that it was himself that killed his father, not Yami Yugi.   
  
Even so, there was a strange feelings inside me, something I couldn't explain that made me feel, not in the least bit happy for him.   
  
Could it possibly be jealousy?  
  
I shook my head. It couldn't be. I didn't even really think I could feel such emotions as that. And I knew very well that I couldn't let them get to me.   
  
'After all Hikari probably hates me anyways after what I did to Ryou and her...she has every reason to' I think, leaning my head back on the wall and staring up at the bland ceiling.   
  
'Maybe if I was human still...it wouldn't be this hard' What was I saying?! Being a human would be much worse, being a spirit is probably the easiest life anyone could ask for!  
  
And yet...it feels so empty.  
  
-Malik-  
The song is beginning to end. Hikari looks up at me, her eyes look tired and sad. I'm worried, what could be the matter with her?  
  
"Are you alright Hikari? Do you want to sit down?" I ask her. She nods slightly and we go through the school to the stairs that lead to the roof. The cool air hits us and our senses are cleared immediately. I take her hands and lead her over to the edge of the roof. We both peer down and enjoy the slight view we have. Tonight the stars were shining brightly, everything was perfect...or so I thought.  
  
"Malik...there's something that I need to tell you," Hikari starts, turning to face me.   
  
"What is it?" I ask back. She looks down.  
  
"I...I can't be in love with you," She says before beginning to cry. "I'm so sorry, I just...I don't know what my feelings are anymore! And...and I can't force myself to choose between both of you!"  
  
"Both of us?" I ask, shocked. "You mean...Bakura and I"  
  
She nods. I my heart I knew this day would come but still, it didn't keep my heart from breaking.  
  
"I think..." She begins again. "I just really need some time to think. I am really sorry Malik...I may even return to the US. I can't deal with this right now and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." She says, tears hitting the solid ground below us.  
  
"I understand..." I say, my voice cracking.  
  
'So this is what rejection is like...'  
  
"But Hikari...even if you leave and even if you don't love me with all of your heart...I want you to know that I will always love you and be there for you," I say, wiping a tear from her face.   
  
And then I leave.  
  
As I am walking out of the door Isis questions my sad expression. I only say that I don't feel well and that I'm heading home. As I leave the school I take one last look at the roof of he school and then walk off into the night.  
  
-Hikari-  
I feel so bad inside. I didn't want to hurt Malik...I just felt that if I got involved with him even more he'd be more heartbroken in the end.   
  
And it's really not that I didn't love him. I did...just not as much as someone else. A someone that I don't even know how to explain my feelings to.  
  
I think the best thing would be to move away for a while. Get some time to myself to think things over thoroughly.   
  
Taking one last look at the beautiful sky I walk back down the stairs and into the dance area. There is no sign of any of my friends. They were probably all in the big mass in the middle of the dance floor. As I'm about to leave I see Bakura at the doorway. Cautiously I walk up to him.  
  
"I'll miss you," I whisper softly in his ear as I give him a small kiss. His eyes widen in surprise and with that I leave. Back to America.   
  
  
Nuriko: Sorry for the delay on chapters! Hope everyone liked this and please review! Oh, and thanks to all previous reviewers!  
  
Kenji: tsk tsk. When are you two gonna get together?  
  
Hikari: *blush* err...  
  
Bakura: Never _;;  
  
Hikari: *fwaps him*  
  
Nuriko: Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Kenji, Kyoji, Hikari: *all in background singing* ...  
"aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,   
aserejè ja de jè de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,   
majavi an de bugui an de buididipi!"  
  
Nuriko and Kenji: THE KETCHUP SONG! *giggles and runs off leaving the others to chase after the two authors* 


	9. Chapter 9

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 9  
  
  
- Hikari -  
I boarded my flight, a light carrying on bag in my hand. It was time for me to go back home, to America. I knew it would be hard going back to a life I had thought I would leave forever. I had already told my parents I would be back and they had arranged me with my own little apartment, just like the one I first owned in Japan. They were away most of the time so living by myself wouldn't be too hard.   
  
I knew running away from my problems would not solve them but I had to get away and think. I already missed Ryou and Malik but I would see them again...at least I hoped so.   
  
I knew all this stuff, yet I still left. I laughed at myself.   
  
"Excuse me, may I sit here?" A young man asks. I nod and he takes a seat next to me. He is pretty cute with short brown hair and large brown eyes. There was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it.  
  
"So where are you heading?" He asks.   
  
"Maryland, United States, you?"  
  
"Really? Same here. I am taking some time out of my job with some friends" He says, smiling broadly. "My name is Kang Ta, or at least all my friends call me that"  
  
I blink. Did he mean...Kang Ta...like, the solo singer? I nearly died. I guess he understood the expression on my face.  
  
"I guess you kinda recognize me, huh?" His smile was just as good in real life as in the movies and music videos.   
  
"Yeah...kinda" I manage to say. This was really awkward but still, nice. I liked being able to talk to someone and for the time I could get my mind away from Bakura. Hopefully, he would forget about me and I would do the same for him. Then everything could go back to normal.  
  
- Ryou -  
"I can't believe she left just like that! What if she does something foolish! Arg!" I was ranting again and I didn't care. Hikari was really important to me and I didn't even know where she was.   
  
The others stood around me, just as confused as I. We had no clue where she went, we didn't even know if she was located in Japan anymore. We doubted it.  
  
  
"Calm down Ryou, everything will be okay. We'll find her. There have to be some clues somewhere!" Yugi tells me with a caring smile. He was right. Instead of yelling to the air I should be looking for any hints.   
  
We all break off into groups and half of us go to check Hikari's room in my house while the others check where she stayed with Malik and Isis.   
  
We met back in a few hours, not finding anything to help in our search. The last two people she had talked to, Malik and Bakura knew nothing and didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about her.  
  
"We should all go home and rest, it is getting very late" Seto suggests. I nod and escort the others out of my house. I watch as my Yami walks upstairs and I follow slowly behind him. I watch carefully as he enters Hikari's room and sits on the floor silently.   
  
Was it just me or was he...crying? No...probably not. I didn't think a person like him could cry.  
  
- Bakura -  
What was this feeling? What was happening to me? I felt cold water fall down my face and I quickly wiped it away.   
  
Were these tears? I couldn't believe it. I didn't even know I could cry as a spirit...because I hadn't cried since I was once alive, thousands of years ago.   
  
"Hikari...damn you, making me like this. Making me soft like a human..." I say to the empty room. Pictures flash through my mind, seeing her laugh, cry, smile, and seeing her sing up on stage. I wanted to see her again...  
  
I stayed in that room for the night, letting all my emotions rush out of my body.   
  
I hadn't felt this empty and alone for a long time now and as I lie here, hearing nothing but the soft creak of the bed springs I vow I will find her again.  
  
- Ryou –  
I know everyone is restless. I could try to contact Hikari by email but I doubt it'll work. What if she really hates our guts and never wants to talk to us ever again? No, she wouldn't do that.   
  
I sit up in the dark and turn on my bed side lamp. As much as I want to, I cannot get to sleep. Instead I put on my headphones and pull a photograph from my bedside drawer.   
  
It was of Hikari, Malik, Isis, Bakura and I. It was taken that day we all went to eat together. I missed that day.   
  
"Hikari…please be safe. Even if you care for us no longer you'll always be in my mind" I close my eyes and let the music fill my head as I drift to sleep.   
  
- Malik –  
I slammed my fist against the wall. She hated me, I knew it.   
  
"Hikari…why?" I say, my body racking with sobs as I slump to the floor. Why did she leave, why couldn't she love me? Why?  
  
I had really thought that we cared for each other but I guess I was mistaken, as always. Rejection has never really hurt this bad, ever.   
  
What had I done wrong? Isis said I did nothing; it was just how we felt inside. That sometimes you love someone more or something like that. I couldn't really listen when she was talking, my heart hurt too much.   
  
And then she left. She told me we couldn't be together and then she runs away. Maybe she couldn't be with her true love either…I may never know. I may not even ever see her again.  
  
Couldn't life ever be easy? No, probably not.   
  
I stand and wobble over to my bed before collapsing and falling asleep.   
  
- Isis -  
It sounded like my brother had finally fallen asleep. I didn't want him to hurt any longer but I knew things would only get worse.   
  
My millennium tauk, the item that can see the future is telling me that there is death in the future, that a great fight is coming…and someone close to all of us shall die. In the visions this person is shrouded in shadow, I do not know who it is.  
  
It was going to be hard, facing this unknown future with no way to stop it from coming…but right now that was only one of the many problems we had. Everyone was breaking apart…  
  
- Hikari -  
I had talked with Kang Ta and his friends for the entire flight. I knew they were great singers but I didn't know how great their personalities were too! I was so happy, I knew I had no right to be but I was.   
  
"Finally we're here!" Hee Jun says happily as he takes his book bag and walks towards the planes exit door. He was followed by a sleepy looking Tony An. I came next, then Kang Ta, Jae Won and Woo Hyuk. I had one of those bad feelings that a bunch of H.O.T fans would kill me to get to them. I really hoped not.   
  
I take one last look at the inside of the plane, why was I suddenly remembering Ryou, Bakura, Isis and Malik. Were they thinking of me now too? Probably not, it was late at night there. They were probably all asleep.   
  
"So where are you staying?" He asks me. I had him a paper with the address and he blinks, nearly dropping his luggage as we step off the plane.  
  
"This has to be wrong" He says, a strange look crossing over his face.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because….this is where the others and I are staying…"  
  
  
Nuriko: dun dun DUN! Okay, sorry for the big wait in this chapter. Like I've said before I've been really busy with all kinds of things and it is really hard to tell when I can update anymore.   
  
Thanks to all that have reviewed and urged me along with this story. It means a lot to me!  
  
Bakura: Why did you make me all sappy?  
  
Nuriko: ^^;; To add drama?  
  
Kang Ta: And why are we in your fic?  
  
Nuriko: I dunno, randomness. Would you rather I took you out?  
  
Kang Ta: Nah. ^^  
  
Nuriko: Okay then.  
  
Hikari: *shriek and glomps onto Kang Ta* ^_^  
  
Bakura: *Secretly a little jealous*   
  
Nuriko: Okay, stay tuned folks! (just like my school cello needs to stay tuned --;) 


	10. Chapter 10

An Angel's Story  
Chapter 10  
  
  
- Hikari -  
I nearly fall over in shock. There must be some mistake! I know the house I am staying at was only supposed to be for me! At least…I am pretty sure! And now what? Am I supposed to seriously spend who knows how long in a house with H.O.T?!  
  
"Hikari? Hey, are you okay?" I felt someone poke me in the arm and looked up to see Hee Jun looking at me in a concerned manner.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay, just a little…disturbed?" He laughs and says that everything will work out somehow. I really hoped that he was right.  
  
- Bakura -   
I didn't get much sleep last night but it was okay. As a spirit I really didn't need much at all. I walked downstairs and to this thing Ryou calls a computer. I had seen him use it before and it didn't seem very hard. I know he had Hikari's email; maybe I could get in contact with her like that.  
  
Ryou was already off at school with the others so I was left to do whatever I wanted around the house.  
  
I pushed a few buttons to activate the weird machine and jumped back in surprise as it made a few weird noises. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.   
  
Within about 20 minutes I managed to send out an email to Hikari. I really hoped that she would respond…but I wasn't sure if she would. I get up from the computer and stare out the window. I blink. What was this? I pressed my face up to the window and watched as little white specks fell from the sky.   
  
"Snow? Oh that's right…it is almost Christmas…or whatever it is called…" I say absentmindedly as I sit there in silence and watch the light colored snowflakes fall from the heavens.   
  
I remember a story that Ryou had read once. That snow was actually frozen tears of angels crying up in heaven. I don't know if that is true…but maybe it was…because I knew one thing. Angels are real…and one had been at my side all along. My mind drifts off as I picture Hikari with a halo and white colored wings…  
  
- Malik -  
"No Isis! For the last time I am not going back to that hell hole ever again! The only reason I went to school in the first place was because she was there with me. Hikari was there…but now I'm sure she hates me and she's gone anyways!" I scream through the door of my bedroom. My sister pounds on the door but I remain silent.   
  
What was the point of going back anyways? Nothing seemed to matter to me anymore. How could I let one person do this to me? I used to be strong.  
  
"Aibou…" A voice says from my left. I avert my vision to see my Yami. "Don't worry yourself over this…it'll all get better…I know it will…"  
  
I shake my head. "Please just leave me alone now…I don't need any sympathy…" I say as I lean back against my bed and close my eyes.   
  
"Alright…I will respect your wishes." I hear him exit the room and moments later I hear him and my sister begin a conversation. About what, I don't know. I was too dead to even care to listen.   
  
I feel myself falling into a deep sleep. In my dream I see nothing except for darkness, suddenly there is a bright eruption of light and I see a form disintegrate into fire. Who was that person? The next thing I see is Hikari crying by a grave.  
  
"Hikari…don't cry…" I hear myself saying to her…but she does not hear or see me. In defeat I turn away and walk through the light falling snow…away, anywhere that is away.  
  
I awoke with a start, my hands and feet freezing. I stand and take a look out of my bedroom window. Snow...just like in the dream. Was this a sign? Was somebody going to die like in the dream?  
  
- Ryou -   
School seemed so boring without Hikari there with her bright and cheerful attitude. Well, at least it was the last week before winter and Christmas break. I was sure glad for that. I may be a good student but that doesn't mean that I enjoy coming to school every single day.   
  
"Hey Ryou, what are you doing after school today?" Yugi asks quietly while the teacher has his back turned to us.  
  
"I don't know, probably just going home." I reply in the same quiet manner.  
  
"Oh…okay, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the game shop and duel with myself and the others…" I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. I declined his offer. Right now I really just needed to be alone, I needed time to think everything over.  
  
"Sorry Yugi…" I say, he nods and gives me a smile telling me it was okay. I felt bad but right now all I wanted was to be away from everyone.  
  
The teacher drones n and on through all of our lessons and I find myself drawing little stick figures and swirls on my papers. How could my life be changed so much by one person? Was this what it felt like to be in love maybe? No, I don't think I like her that way…I just don't know anymore.  
  
The bell rings signaling the end of school for the day and I exit the classroom with my book bag throw over my shoulder. I began to walk for home knowing that it would be only my Yami and I when I got there.  
  
Was life supposed to be this lonely and cruel?   
  
- Hikari -   
"Well…home sweet home I guess." I say with a laugh as I enter the room to the house I am sharing with 5 other guys. Woo Hyuk runs off with Tony to see how many bedrooms there are while the others as well as I carry in all of the luggage from the car outside.   
  
"Why don't we take a walk and see if there are any places to buy food around here?" Kang Ta asks me with a smile. I nod and motion to the others that we were leaving and would be back soon.   
  
"So Kang Ta…how long does it take you to write a song?" I ask him as we walk down a narrow sidewalk together.   
  
"I don't know really. I guess it depends what kind of song it is. It takes me a while to write a song and compose music but…sometimes songs can just come to me…like this 'Because it was the angel's story that brought you to me, never to be whisked away. As long as you're here with me baby, you know that I'll never go away.........because it was angles that brought you to me, never to be whisked away'" I watch in awe as he sings a simple song…yet it was filled with so much meaning.   
  
"That's wonderful Kang Ta!" I say with a bright smile.  
  
"It's about you…" He says. I blush under his strong gaze. "I wrote it because you are an angel to me…" And with that he leans down and kisses me gently.   
  
Even against my own will…I pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry Kang Ta…" I say softly, my eyes filling with sadness. He was so sweet…yet…it felt so wrong to be kissing him now.   
  
"I understand…I knew from the start that your heart belonged to another…and now I know for sure that it is true." He gives me a warm smile, showing no anger or hate and then takes my hand and we continue our walk.   
  
"Thank you Kang Ta…for understanding." I say softly, so that he can barely hear. He smiles again, making my heart feel at peace for one of the first times in a long while.  
  
'Maybe sometimes it's just better to have friends then a relationship…because relationships can die…but friendships are always there…'  
  
- Bakura -   
I heard as Ryou came home and abruptly went to his room. What was the matter with him? Probably just the same things that were the matter with me.   
  
I went downstairs and logged onto Ryou's email. Drumming my fingers impatiently I waited for his incoming email to arrive. I sighed as it loaded…nothing from her. I could've figured…she was a world away…and probably having a better life then what she had here.   
  
I leaned back in the desk chair. I guess it was just up to time now. I couldn't do anything…but wait…and waiting was always the hardest part.  
  
- Hikari -  
"Hey Kang Ta, wait for a second, I want to get some cards for some people for Christmas." I grab his arm to keep him from leaving me.  
  
"Okay, are they your friends?" I nod.  
  
"Yeah…I'm sure they are anxious to hear from me…" My voice trails off as I pick up a few cards and look them over. I finally settle on one with snowflakes and angels on the front. It looked so beautiful as I held it up to the light as I walked home with Kang Ta.   
  
"Why did you leave your friends anyways?" I hear Kang Ta ask me. I sigh; I didn't really want to explain.  
  
"Things just…weren't working out."  
  
"Oh…okay." We walk home in silence. As I arrive home I begin to think of what I shall say to everyone. What should I do? I don't want to sound like I am missing them terribly, though I am…and I don't want to sound like I'm having the time of my life without them here.   
  
'What to do…' I think to myself as I tap my pencil on a desk set up in my room. I had my own room, surprisingly enough. Kang Ta and Hee Jun shared a room and so did Tony, Jae Won and Woo Hyuk.  
  
I sank further into my thought, loosing complete track of time.  
  
"BOO!" Woo Hyuk jumps in front of my face and I scream and fall backwards off of my chair. I clutch my chest and breathe heavily. Woo Hyuk peers over the desk at me and grins before walking over to my side.  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance…I had to get you out of it." He says with a smile. I crinkle my nose and stick my tongued out at him.   
  
"Thank you Woo Hyuk…but…" He gives me a weird look as I say 'but'. "…YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I jump up and make a grab for him. He laughs and runs out of my bedroom and down the stairs, myself following closely behind him. I eventually catch up to him but Tony and Jae Won decide to break us up.   
  
"You know…I think living with you all is exactly the kind of break that I needed." I say to them as we all take a seat at the dinner table and eat our worries away.   
  
  
Nuriko: Another chappie! Kenji-chan, you put me in the mood to write! ^_^ Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed and a BIG THANK YOU to White Tiger who thought up the cute little song that Kang Ta sung for Hikari!   
  
Hikari: So what about the card, what am I going to write? Or am I just gonna ditch them and fall for Kang Ta instead? ^_~  
  
Nuriko: Oh no…the card will go out, trust me.   
  
Hikari: Darn --;  
  
Nuriko: ^^;  
  
Kenji: Because…Kang Ta is mine! ^_^  
  
Nuriko: ^^;;;; Stay tuned everyone! 


	11. Chapter 11

An Angel's Story Chapter 11  
  
- Hikari -  
  
It was an hour or so after dinner when I remembered I still had a card to write. Christmas would be coming in a little over a week and I didn't even know where to start in my note.  
  
Pulling a piece of paper from a folder on my desk I started to write, occasionally stopping to white out some mistakes or aimlessly chew on the cap of my pen.  
  
Everyone, I am really sorry for leaving so soon. I hope you all haven't been too worried and are getting along fine with your lives. I am doing fine and have a great set of roommates for the time being.  
  
If you guys are mad at me I'll understand...I just...I really needed time to think things over...and I am still doing so now. Please understand.  
  
I will come back someday, I am sure...but until then I need time to myself.  
  
Anyways, have a great Christmas and New Years and I hope to see your bright smiling faces again soon.  
  
Love, Hikari  
  
Folding up the paper I stuck it inside the card and then both inside the envelope. I stuck Ryou's address on the front...but no return address. I didn't need the stress of being tracked down somehow. Even though they were nice people...they were still worried and I know...they would try and find me somehow.  
  
But in my heart I really just want them to go on with their lives because I believe that I did not make such a big difference in how they are, or how their lives will go. I am only one person...what difference could I really make?  
  
There is a small knock on my door. I look to the clock and see that it is late, already past 11 pm.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?" I ask softly, hoping not to wake any of the others.  
  
"It's Kang Ta..." Comes a soft reply on the other side of the door. Wondering what he wanted at this time of the night I walked to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Is everything okay?" I ask him. He nods and smiles.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I fell asleep on the couch downstairs and I was just about ready to go to my room when I saw your light was still on. Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
  
I shake me head, glad that he was okay, and even a little embarrassed at the fact that he was worried about me.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I was up writing a letter to my friends back in Japan. I am sure they miss me...so I shall drop them a line...because...I kinda miss them too, when I really think about it."  
  
"They must be really good friends, if you miss them that much. You know you haven't been gone very long, from Japan that is. Well, if you want to talk, you know where to find me. Have a good sleep Hikari." He kisses me on the forehead, much like an older brother would do. I never had an older brother...  
  
"Kang Ta..." I say softly as he turns to walk away. He turns back to me, his eyes tired, but a smile still held on his face...for me.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"...Thank you."  
  
- Kang Ta -  
  
Hikari...she shouldn't deny her feelings so much. She knew she missed her friends, the one she loved...why couldn't she just go back and tell them.  
  
Well, there was only one thing left to do. I'd get them here myself. I know she might be angry with me for doing so but...if she never settles her problems with them...it'll tear her up inside...forever and I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't help her in some way.  
  
Because...even though she doesn't feel the same, I still care for her...more then a sister or a friend. And in the end...all I can do is hope for her happiness.  
  
I hear as she shuts her door one last time, ready to go to sleep. I sigh and enter the room that I share with Hee Jun. He had already been asleep for a few hours before me and didn't wake as I slumped into my bed and laid there staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Something will have to be done..." I close my eyes and let my thoughts drift away and sleep take their place in my head.  
  
- Bakura -  
  
Stupid rain, I think as I sit and stare out the window and across the street. The rain pelts down on the roof tops and splashes on the street. There was never anything to do in the rain...and without something to do I'd start missing her again...  
  
Ryou had left for school a little over an hour ago and his father was yet again, away on another trip for his job. I would have thought that waiting wouldn't be so hard...since I did wait for many thousands of years in a millennium item after all.  
  
The hum of a motor startled me for a moment as I watch a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. Off of it climbs Malik, his blonde hair sticking to his face from the pouring rain and his clothes soaked.  
  
'What does he want at a time like this?' I ask myself, slightly irritated.  
  
I open the door and let him in, his shoes sneaking on the wooden floor as he takes them off and collapses on a chair.  
  
"So why are you here? Need someone to sulk with?" I ask, my voice somewhat flat and uninterested.  
  
"I miss her..." Is all he says in reply.  
  
I knew that Malik was in love with Hikari from the start...but still, was it this bad to be a slave to love?  
  
"Listen Malik. I know you miss her but sitting here, soaking wet and crying is not going to bring her back." He looks up slightly. His eyes red and set in a tired state.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" I punch him in the shoulder. "She will be back, okay?! I'll make sure of it, somehow!"  
  
"Bakura...do you love her too...?" I pause. What? What was he saying...? Love...no...I couldn't feel love...I had never before, why now?  
  
"..." Nothing was coming out. My voice...where was it?  
  
"I see...I suppose you were the one she gave me up for then." Malik shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm glad it is you at least..." He stands, slips on his shoes and yet again leaves, without saying another word.  
  
I sit down on the floor. What was this love feeling? Was it that feeling when you cannot speak, when your heart seems like it'll explode when talking to that person? Then...maybe...it was love.  
  
I lie down on the floor and stare aimlessly around. I never had this problem when I was in the millennium ring...  
  
- Hikari -  
  
Yawning, I climbed out of bed and stretched my arms, both of which had conveniently fallen asleep on me.  
  
I pulled off my covers and turns on my cd player, happy to hear the wonderful music of Morning Musume coming out from the speakers. Weird enough, this was my usual morning routine before I moved in with Ryou and Bakura. Then when I began to live with them...I lost a lot of my old habits.  
  
Now I wonder if I was trying to make them see me as a person I am not. I am not perfect, I'm just your normal everyday fan of dueling, music and your average teenager who hates school!  
  
Oh wait...school...what would I do about that? I hadn't thought far enough to enroll in a school around here...oh well, it didn't matter. At least, not for now, I hope.  
  
"What are you listening to?" Hee Jun says through the door.  
  
"You can come in!"  
  
"You can come in? I'm not sure if I've ever heard music by them...and they sound a lot like that Japanese group, Morning Musume to me." He says with a laugh. I grin and punch him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Joking at this time of the morning? You must have unlimited energy Hee Jun!" I reply. "But yes, it is Morning Musume and this song in particular is Happy Summer Wedding. I really like it because it's very energizing and oddly very...happy."  
  
"Have you been listening to them a long time? I think I remember seeing them before...I am not sure where. Maybe at a concert in China?" Hee Jun shrugs.  
  
"Umm...I've liked them for a little over 2 years now. They are great!" I smile. I had maybe groups I liked but H.O.T and Morning Musume were always my top favorites. There was just something about their music that I loved so much.  
  
"Hey you guys, it's time for breakfast!" Tony calls from downstairs. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Coming!" We both yell in response as we race each other out of my room and down the stairs.  
  
- Kang Ta -  
  
I looked in Hikari's room. She was gone...it was my chance. I picked up her letter and slipped a little extra note in there before closing the envelope and leaving it where I had found it.  
  
'This is all for her happiness' Is what I tell myself in the end...and really, that's how it should be...  
  
Nuriko: Yatta! Another chapter! Actually the first in several months!  
  
Hikari: *shakes her head and sighs*  
  
Nuriko: Hey! If you wanted to, you could have studied for my midterm exams while I wrote your story! Wait...my grades rely...on...you? Nevermind. o_o;  
  
Hikari: HEY!! Bakura, Ryou, she's being mean ;-;  
  
Nuriko: ^^;; Oh boy. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Maybe I'll have it out by summer! (J/k) 


End file.
